


Revealing Secrets

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Sex, Strap-Ons, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin has been hiding something from everyone including his wife.





	Revealing Secrets

It had been a month since Kevin had left the Boys, and he was turning an idea over in his head. He had kept something hidden from everyone, including his wife of more than six years. He was sitting at his piano, pressing random keys, thinking. He sighed, before getting up to make dinner for he and his wife, knowing she was coming home from a hard day of work. 

“Hey love, I’m in the kitchen!” Kevin called as he heard the front door open, smiling that his wife was home. A few minutes later a brunette walked in the door, grinning happily. 

“Hey babe, how are you?” Jillian asked, going over to kiss her husband, smiling seeing him happily cooking. 

“Good, but I got to talk to you about something” Kevin looked down, and wrapped his arms around his wife, who looked up with concerned eyes. 

“Everything okay?” Jillian’s thoughts raced as she looked at Kevin, worry clouding her brain. 

“Yes, I just need to tell you something, and it’s important” Kevin spoke softly, and Jillian nodded.

She helped him finish dinner, and grabbed a couple glasses of wine for them to enjoy. They spoke about her day, and what he had been working on. Once dinner was done, they  did the dishes together, before Kevin led his wife to the living room, both cuddling on the couch together. 

“Alright, Kevin, what is going on with you?” Jillian looked at her husband, who sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

“I’ve been hiding something from you” Jillian’s eyes widened, before she calmed looking at her husband to go on. 

“I have this side to me, that no one knows about, or would ever expect from me” Kevin revealed, and Jillian blinked, throwing her husband a confused look. 

“What do you mean love?” Jillian was thrown by her husband’s confession, wondering where he was going with this. 

“Do you know anything about domination and submission?” Kevin asked in return, and Jillian nodded. 

“Yes, I know about it, looked up a lot of kinks in my teens love, are you trying to tell me you are a Dom?” Jillian looked up at her husband. 

“No, I am actually a sub” Kevin looked away, shame alight in his eyes. Jillian was stunned. She never expected that from Kevin, but the more she thought, the more it made sense. 

“Okay, I can see that. Are you telling me this, because you want to submit to me? I know I am a natural Dom. I tend to take charge in everyday life, but our sex life has always been pretty even. You have never shown a sub side to me at all. Why are you telling me now?” Jillian asked, pulling Kevin’s face to her, showing him nothing but love. 

“Since I took time off from the group, I want to explore that side to me, bring it out. I want to fully submit to you. I want to wear your collar, have rules and punishments, all of it” Kevin explained, and Jillian looked up at her husband. 

“You do realize what that means Kevin? I take control of  everything. I decide when you orgasm, I decide what we do in the bedroom. I make all decisions in your life. You just serve me, completely. Do you want this to just stay between us, or do you want the other guys to see it as well?” Jillian asked, making sure she knew what her husband was getting into. 

“Yes Jillian, I know what it means. Honestly, at this point, I am tired of hiding myself, so if the other guys come over, I won’t hide it. But can you just let me up, so I can explain, tell them that I want this, and what I am most comfortable doing” Kevin bit his lip, sighing as Jillian nodded. 

“Of course, love. When do you want to start this? You need to give me at least tomorrow to get your collar and a few other things. Thank god our toybox is varied and full already. I just need to get a cage for your naps, and punishment if you push too far, and a few new toys” Jillian pulled away from Kevin, and his eyes lit up. 

“As soon as you get home from the store? I really want to fall, badly” Kevin had been fighting these urges for over a year now. 

“That works love. Now tell me, how did this start, and when did it start getting bad?” Jillian asked, as she traced patterns on Kevin’s arm. 

“I realized I was submissive when I was a teen, and had a couple of dominant partners. Once I joined with the guys, and realized I was the oldest, I shoved it all away. I put on this persona of being the big brother and pseudo leader, when all I want to do is just stay in the background, and let Nick or Brian take charge. I know they are more dominant than I am, but I have never shown it. It started overwhelming me once we came back from our hiatus, and working on Never Gone. That was when I knew I needed to take a step back, acknowledge that side, let it out in the open, and explore it” Jillian listen to her husband intently, happy that he was being so open with her. 

“I am so proud of you Kevin; you have no idea. You are so strong to acknowledge this side to you, allow yourself to fall into it, and become comfortable with who you actually are. Are you completely sure you want to do this tomorrow?” Kevin nodded, and Jillian smiled, snuggling into her husband’s arms again. 

The couple had a discussion about the rules and punishments Kevin would have, and they both agreed on everything. Jillian reiterated that if he ever wanted to come out, he would be able to. If Kevin decided to go back to the group, their relationship would go back to normal. Kevin nodded in agreement. The two watched a movie to end the night, both of their thoughts on what would happen the next day. 

Early the next morning, Jillian woke up, and slipped out of their home, going to various stores to get what she needed. Kevin woke up, and smiled softly, knowing he would be able to finally fall into something that he had been needing to for so long. He ate breakfast, before going to sit on the couch, and wait for his loving wife to come home, knowing she would be Mistress before too long. 

“Should I go to my knees when I hear her car come into the garage, or wait?” Kevin thought, as he flipped through the sports channels. He decided to wait, and be good. He didn’t want to presume that his Mistress wanted him kneeling when she got home. Kevin tried to settle back down, but his knee kept jumping, itching to fall. 

Another hour passed, before Kevin finally heard  Jillian’s car pull into their garage. His eyes lit up, and he turned the tv off. He sat silently waiting for Jillian to come in. 

“Kev, help me please” Jillian opened the garage door, and Kevin jumped up, going to help his wife out, nearly whimpering seeing the box with his cage in it. 

“Once we have everything in, I want you to stay in the living room while I get things set up. Once it is all done, I will call you to our bedroom, allow you to fall, and go under. I will then claim you, and collar you” Jillian looked up at her husband, who nodded. Kevin helped her get everything in, before going to sit back down, Jillian disappearing upstairs. He whined softly, hoping this wouldn’t take long. 

Forty-five minutes passed, and Kevin heard his wife call his name. His heart started racing, knowing that once he walked into their bedroom, everything would change. Kevin slowly walked towards the master bedroom, and opened the bedroom door. Jillian was standing in front of their bed, arms crossed. 

“Strip and kneel, now” was the simple command, and Kevin hastened to obey. He knelt down on the floor, head bent, and saw Jillian circling him. He trembled a bit, his mind shifting to the long dormant submissive side; the one he had hidden for over fifteen years at this point. 

“God you look amazing on your knees, so obedient Kevin” Jillian trailed her hand down her husband’s face, smiling feeling him lean into her touch. 

“Thank you, my love” Kevin spoke softly and respectfully. He felt Jillian tilt his head up, and he looked at her with light green eyes full of submission. 

“Love seeing the natural submission in your eyes, like they are meant to be that way. Get up on the bed, on all fours” Kevin nodded, and got into position, his head hanging low. He knew what Jillian was going to do, and was excited to be broken by her, become her pet. 

“You know what’s going to happen. Pound into your ass, break your mind and spirit, allow you to completely fall into what you want. By the end of this, I will be Mistress, and you will be pet. You will serve me in all ways, have rules and punishments. We discussed all of this last night and you agreed” Jillian rubbed Kevin’s ass, before wrapping the strap on around her. 

“Yes, Jillian I know what you are going to do, and I can’t wait to break, be your pet. I agree once more with everything we discussed last night” Kevin replied softly, whimpering feeling her hand on his ass. 

“Good boy. My cock will be lubed, but you will be dry. The pain will help your breaking. I will prep you a bit, but it will be without lube” Kevin nodded, knowing he agreed to that as well. 

Jillian stuck her dry fingers in her husband’s ass, smiling at the whimper and whine he let out, beginning to widen his hole. She got three fingers in, before pulling out, and lubing her cock up. Jillian lined her cock up with his hole, and told Kevin she was pushing in. He nodded, and she slammed right into his hole, hearing him cry out. 

“There we go pet, just feel Me slamming in and out of your hole, let yourself fall completely under. That’s My good pet, so obedient and good for Me” Jillian cooed as she continued pounding in and out of her pet’s ass. Kevin groaned loudly, feeling his mind and spirit breaking with each thrust. 

“What are you Kevin?” Jillian asked a few minutes later, and she smiled hearing the whimper. 

“A pet, something for You to use and play with” was the response, and Jillian nodded. 

“Who owns you?” was the next question.

“You do, completely” Kevin whimpered out, his mind and spirit completely falling, his mindset completely flipped over. 

Jillian continued fucking her pet harshly for a few more minutes, before pulling out. Kevin collapsed on the bed, and both caught their breath for a moment, before Jillian looked down at her pet. 

“Knees, now” she commanded, and Kevin obediently fell to his knees in front of Jillian. 

“This is your collar; it will never come off. While we are home, you will not wear clothes, so you can serve me whenever I require it. At night you will be filled with my dildo each night, if you have not disobeyed me” Jillian looked down at her pet, collar in hand. 

“Yes Jillian” Kevin spoke softly, keeping his head down. 

“Once this is around your throat, I am Mistress, and you will refer to Me as such, show Me proper respect” Jillian commanded, and Kevin nodded. Jillian leaned down and wrapped the piece of leather around her pet’s neck, making sure it was snug. 

“There we go, all nice and claimed” Jillian looked down at her pet, who nodded softly. 

“Thank  you, Mistress , pet loves his collar” Kevin replied, and Jillian smiled. 

The two went back down into the living room, Kevin kneeling next to his Mistress, laying his head happily on her knee. As time went on, Kevin settled down in his mindset, and served his Mistress faithfully. Eventually the boys all came around to check on him, and after a tenuous few visits, all four accepted the new side to their big brother. One night, Jillian had just had Kevin serve her, and they were cuddling in bed. 

“Pet, are you happy?” Jillian asked, looking down at her submissive. 

“Yes Mistress, pet is very happy with his life” Kevin looked up, and Jillian kissed him softly, before easing her cock in his loose hole, the two falling asleep wrapped together, like every night. 


End file.
